


sunday morning

by spacekuroo



Series: days filled with love [5]
Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Together, i'm sorry i'm still getting used to this, oh they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekuroo/pseuds/spacekuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day five -  sleeping face</p><p>early in the morning with no classes for neither or them, along with the idea of sleeping in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> title is totally not from maroon 5

She peeled her eyes open and looked at the alarm clock at her side.  _ It’s Sunday! Finally, I can have a day in and be lazy.  _ Flipping onto her other side, she cupped her face that belonged to the male lying in front of her.

 

His hair was sticking up in all directions, and looked so peaceful in his sleep. His chest was facing her and his arm loosely laid on her waist. _ He looks so different than when he is awake. _

 

Futaba smiled and brought her hand to his cheek, caressing his cheek. She knew that behind those closed eyelids of his, those loving brown eyes would appear. She continued to stroke his face for another second before she flipped on her side to get out of bed until she felt a hand grip onto her wrist and pull her back into bed.

 

“Where are you going, Futaba?”

 

“Go make breakfast?” she questioned.

 

Kou was suddenly holding her close to his chest. “What are you doing? I have to go make breakfast!” she shrieked.

 

“You can do that later. Let’s just sleep in for a bit more.” Kou said groggily.

 

She knew that Kou knew that she gave in to his request when she sunk into the bed with sleep about to take over her. “You do know that you’re going to make breakfast when we wake up?”

 

The only response she got was a groan causing her to smile before her newly found drowsiness took over her.


End file.
